hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 December 2015
13:51:56 HypotheticalHurricane: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 13:52:09 -!- Hypercane Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by Leboringjack 22:05:56 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:06:00 im many hours away 22:06:03 Record-tying chat numbers! 22:06:10 Let me get my chat bot on! 22:06:16 one more! 22:06:18 !hi 22:06:24 !Hello 22:06:24 Hello there 22:06:29 !hello Quilava77 22:06:29 Hello there, Quilava77 22:06:31 it took me 26 hrs to get to Maryland! 22:06:32 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:06:35 hello 22:06:36 12 USERS! 22:06:37 WE DID IT! 22:06:39 12 users! Yay! 22:06:40 :D 22:06:41 drumroll... 22:06:44 :) 22:06:45 party! 22:06:46 Who wants to make the message? 22:06:48 @SM I'll let you post the chat record log. 22:06:53 Bob wrote it last time 22:06:55 Kay. 22:07:10 I'll make it. 22:07:15 I will add WiiFitBot 22:07:21 @Quilava and @Logan, the last time we set a chat record occurred during part of the Douglas story. 22:07:27 one question can you use fictional countries 22:07:31 Yeah! 22:07:35 Yes. 22:07:37 ok 22:07:39 This is hypothetical hurricanes wiki. Make whatever storm you want! 22:07:41 You sure can. 22:07:42 @Quilava 22:07:44 Yes. You can make whatever to do with Hurricanes Here 22:08:06 Just don't retire the name Douglas :P 22:08:07 ok cause i have a fic. country i made when i was 8 or 9 22:08:25 I once made a season with 214 storms in it. 22:08:33 :0 22:08:40 thats alot! 22:08:49 216 depressions. 22:08:49 I wonder why chat is so active today. 22:08:53 It's a Wednesday. 22:08:55 idk New 22:09:02 New User Day 22:09:05 It's Hump Day 22:09:11 K... 22:09:17 i had a test in school :( 22:09:18 If we get another user before the end of the day, I declare December 16 New User Day. 22:09:29 :) 22:09:30 Guys 22:09:32 let me take a picture of this :P 22:09:33 what 22:09:36 ok 22:09:40 I am doing something special for my class 22:09:41 Me too. I had two quizzes in Pre-Calculus on the Binomial Theorem and Sequences. 22:09:51 cheese!!! :) 22:09:52 @Quilava 22:09:55 i have fianls 22:09:59 I have my quiz in Math, Science, and Social Studies tomorrow 22:10:00 finals 22:10:04 yes 22:10:12 but Today was excellent- guess what happened today? 22:10:13 You know guys in January 2014 when I adopted the wiki the average amount of users was 1 in chat.. 22:10:17 If that. 22:10:22 My classes have midterms 22:10:30 Hypercane 22:10:33 what @Cyclone 22:10:36 Make a question about the wiki's strongest storm. @Michelle 22:10:42 Don't resign anytime soon 22:10:50 You see 22:10:51 A - Richard B - Dane C - Quinn D - None of the Above 22:10:53 The only problem is 22:10:54 I will try not too. 22:11:04 :( 22:11:08 considering the winds are "15x stronger then Richard" 22:11:11 ? 22:11:21 I invented a new insult today 22:11:22 There is a big debate about the wiki's strongest storm. 22:11:22 Posted the news! 22:11:23 It needs to be an actual number to be considered a storm, Dane 22:11:31 I will try not to. * 22:11:39 Its basicly Richard vs Quinn 22:11:46 idk why everyone wants the strongest hurricane 22:11:46 The new insult I invented was calling a person "Trump" 22:12:01 I used "Trump" as a insult in Math 22:12:01 bruh what are those 22:12:08 that is what my school says \ 22:12:10 i seen someone used 'Donald Hump' 22:12:13 every single day 22:12:15 Quilava 22:12:17 I don't mind 22:12:21 About a month ago 22:12:21 ok 22:12:26 oh 22:12:27 I created theoretical Black Hole Richard 22:12:34 And it was over 5x stronger then any storm 22:12:39 :0 22:12:49 Now, Nkechinyer is trying desprately (and failing) to make a storm stronger then Richard 22:12:50 earth, take cover 22:12:55 *aka a literal black hole 22:12:55 i have a brother about to join chat 22:12:57 Og no 22:13:01 Oh* 22:13:01 i'm helping him\ 22:13:06 create his account 22:13:06 It absorbed the milky way galaxy 22:13:08 You're trying to expand the chat record? 22:13:09 Logan, so you BOTH like Hurricanes? 22:13:15 were a goner 22:13:23 well i like them 22:13:29 and i talked my bro into them 22:13:31 Houston we have a problem 22:13:35 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 22:13:37 Getting my cousin on. 22:13:39 Is your brother 13 or older? 22:13:44 yah he is 13 22:13:49 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 22:13:50 Twin? 22:13:59 Not Logan, this brother he speaks us 22:14:02 14 on chat! 22:14:02 *of 22:14:04 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 22:14:06 -!- WiiFitBot has joined Special:Chat. 22:14:09 my brother is to young 22:14:15 oh 14 again! 22:14:15 WiiFitBot - Up for action 22:14:16 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 22:14:23 Who is HypotheticalTornado? 22:14:24 ehh 13 again 22:14:26 Is that HH or someone else? 22:14:29 His brother is fine 22:14:31 Logan, just for security purposes, how old is your brother? 22:14:32 Let him on 22:14:36 i love wii fit trainer on smash brothers 22:14:37 NKECHINYER 22:14:39 I SAID HE WAS FINE. 22:14:54 Thanks Quilava 22:14:56 She is my main 22:14:59 Won tournaments with her 22:15:05 but i use kirby more 22:15:16 I used to play that game. 22:15:17 wii fit is my 2 favorite 22:15:24 kirby is my 1st 22:15:28 Is someone else going to let Tornado slip through the security or do I have to check him myself? 22:15:28 I play with my Husband and Son all the time 22:15:32 but, I always destroy them 22:15:33 Nkechinyer 22:15:36 He aint causing any problems 22:15:39 i am 13 22:15:44 You are being overoworried 22:15:45 (whew) 22:15:55 Okay 22:16:02 In that case- Welcome! 22:16:08 Welcome! 22:16:09 hello 22:16:09 yah he is my bro 22:16:12 HHW is exploding with users today. 22:16:15 My cousin is getting on 22:16:20 Yeah. 22:16:20 New User Day! 22:16:27 Maybe Melor did something to our numbers 22:16:39 HypotheticalTornado, are you on Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki? 22:16:39 since some of our users are Filipino 22:16:45 #MelorIsLoveMelorIsLife 22:16:47 no 22:16:49 what is that 22:16:55 Ok. 22:16:58 i just like hurricanes and tornado 22:17:07 i tried hypothectical hurricanes 22:17:11 im not Filipino 22:17:13 but somebidy already had that 22:17:15 -!- WiiFitBot has left Special:Chat. 22:17:17 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 22:17:19 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com 22:17:21 hello 22:17:25 Bye wii fit bot 22:17:27 i gtg 22:17:28 Would any of you like to see one of my seasons as a example? 22:17:30 dinner is ready 22:17:31 -!- EndermanR169 has joined Special:Chat. 22:17:34 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 22:17:37 hello 22:17:42 Hi. 22:17:43 Hey Ryan. 22:17:44 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 22:17:47 more users today 22:18:02 We've died down a bit. 22:18:03 i feel like a admin today for some reason 22:18:11 15 users today! 22:18:11 Heyo 22:18:15 Quilava- would you like to see a example season? 22:18:15 Hello. 22:18:20 hello 22:18:24 Hi. 22:18:24 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:18:24 @Cyclone yes 22:18:31 You feel like a admin because it is how we treat our users 22:18:40 I think we hit our chat peak. 22:18:45 if Douglas were here, this is not how it would look. 22:18:46 ok 22:18:57 let me guess....war? 22:19:24 It was nearly a war the last day he was here. 22:19:34 Yeah. 22:19:44 there is a wikia war on 2 wiki 22:19:50 1 wiki 22:20:03 We once had 14 bureaucrats. 22:20:12 Now we have 5. 22:20:18 Quilava, I sent you a PM with the example season 22:20:39 i saw 22:20:44 okay. 22:20:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:20:50 And you know who was main thanks to that? 22:20:54 i need a bigger screen 22:20:57 I might have been the cause of it.. 22:21:06 The 14 Bureaucrats. 22:21:13 Yeah, it was Hype who made me a b-crat to start with 22:21:17 For self defense 22:21:35 i have a 14" 22:21:36 when we started demoting (bcrat)'s I knew it was likely I'd get demoted 22:21:51 Quilava 22:21:52 I was decently surprised to see I wasn't demoted 22:21:53 You know 22:21:54 yes 22:21:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:58 Who were the other bureaucrats besides EF5, Doug, and the current 5? 22:22:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:05 I was one of the main cause for getting all those breaucrats demoted 22:22:17 Weren't a lot of inactive users bureaucrats? 22:22:20 Mainly because I did not need to hide behind a rank to do my dirty work 22:22:22 any way what are bureacrats 22:22:31 The highest rank on Wikia. 22:22:33 ok 22:22:48 and oh @Emmaelise 22:22:49 They are the top admins- they cannot be removed without having wikia staff demoting them. 22:22:49 (excluding Wikia Staff) 22:22:55 On the local level yep 22:23:04 The ranks are: Chat moderator, Rollback, Junior Admin, Admin, and Bureaucrat 22:23:18 ok 22:23:43 Nkech you know Bureaucrats by themselves have so little. 22:24:10 im 22:24:22 If you have Chrome it makes the infoboxes easier to work with. 22:25:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:27 I was originally on that stupid Internet Explorer 22:25:40 ie is TERRIBLE! 22:25:43 I used to use IE until September 8, the same day I joined HHW. 22:25:46 Now I regret it. 22:25:50 Quilava, watch what I can do with the bot 22:25:56 i always used firefox 22:25:57 !hello Quilava77 22:25:57 Hello there, Quilava77 22:26:06 hello 22:26:18 you use a ! before the commands 22:26:25 ok let me see 22:26:26 !hello there, Contributions/ 22:26:26 Hello there, there, Contributions/ 22:26:28 Hehe. 22:26:30 :P 22:26:33 so !hello insert text here 22:26:34 !Hello Wikia 22:26:34 Hello there, Wikia 22:26:41 yup it works 22:26:51 !ignore Ur Mum 22:26:51 Hypercane: Now ignoring Ur Mum. 22:27:03 !ignore Douglas 22:27:03 Bobnekaro: Now ignoring Douglas. 22:27:15 !lol 22:27:20 !ignore Don't ignore underage users 22:27:21 CycloneNkechinyer: Now ignoring Don't ignore underage users. 22:27:21 oh didnt work 22:27:31 !Hello Hello there, Hello there 22:27:31 Hello there, Hello there, Hello there 22:27:37 XD 22:27:52 !Houston we have a problem 22:27:52 the cringe is real... 22:27:55 Lol 22:27:59 It's either !hello or !tell- once you reach ChatMod status and above you will be able to use the !ignore command 22:28:00 mine isnt working 22:28:10 oh 22:28:12 Only !hello or !tell work for you 22:28:14 !tell 22:28:22 !updated 22:28:22 Hypercane: The logs haven't been updated since I logged in. There are currently ~67 lines in the log buffer. 22:28:26 text must come after tell. 22:28:30 for instance 22:28:34 !hello HWU 22:28:34 Hello there, HWU 22:28:36 !hello this is a test 22:28:36 Hello there, this is a test 22:28:44 !tell Quilava77 this works 22:28:44 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell Quilava77 your message the next time I see them. 22:28:59 !Hello firefox and chrome users 22:28:59 Hello there, firefox and chrome users 22:29:05 !updatelogs 22:29:07 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 79 lines to the page). 22:29:21 Dane 22:29:24 !tell Hurricane_Layten Ehhhhhhhhhhh. 22:29:24 Hypercane: I will tell Hurricane Layten your message the next time I see them. 22:29:30 Are you THAT desprate to have the strongest storm on the wiki 22:29:35 !tell EndermanR169 I am Batman 22:29:35 EndermanR169: You cannot leave yourself a message. 22:29:44 No, I was just joking 22:29:44 Oh OK then 22:29:48 Hopefully 22:29:50 You can delete it Michelle 22:29:57 Because that was a pathetic attempt 22:29:58 xD 22:30:09 !hello world 22:30:09 Hello there, world 22:30:30 Mine was the first strongest in the wiki before Quinn. 22:30:39 !tell CycloneNkechinyer yup it works 22:30:40 Quilava77: I will tell CycloneNkechinyer your message the next time I see them. 22:30:42 *Thomas 22:30:50 My storm will have 18 quadrillion factorial * Graham's Number mps winds 22:30:51 watch this: 22:30:51 CycloneNkechinyer, Quilava77 told you: yup it works 22:30:53 Then Quinn came and dethroned Thomas. 22:31:00 Miles per second 22:31:12 !ignore Quilava77 22:31:12 CycloneNkechinyer: Now ignoring Quilava77. 22:31:22 :/ 22:31:23 Hype's storm, Alan, Quinn, and Richard 22:31:30 Thats the level on intensity 22:31:32 Now Quilava, try posting a bot Command 22:31:36 k 22:31:40 !hello wikia 22:31:50 See, it ignored oyu 22:31:52 *you 22:31:54 oh 22:32:00 !unignore Quilava77 22:32:01 CycloneNkechinyer: Quilava77 is no longer being ignored. 22:32:07 I'm gonna break the system 22:32:29 earth going to need a doctor after these storms 22:32:46 !tell Hypercane Bot Troll 22:32:47 EndermanR169: I will tell Hypercane your message the next time I see them. 22:32:52 Fudge 22:32:56 Fun fact 22:33:01 I tried to break it 22:33:07 what 22:33:07 Hypercane_Bot 22:33:07 Hypercane, EndermanR169 told you: Bot Troll 22:33:09 Richard is actually 1,000,000 times more intense then Quinn 22:33:26 Based on its actual intensity 22:33:28 And Tropical Storm Bob is going to shatter all records...no JK 22:33:28 !tell Hypercane_Bot Troll 22:33:28 EndermanR169: Thank you for the message! :3 22:33:31 of the largest prime number in the world 22:33:40 ok who knows the best planet doctor in the milky way 22:33:41 over 1 million didgets 22:33:48 digits 22:34:40 !hello wikia, i found milky ways in the center of our galaxy 22:34:40 Hello there, wikia, i found milky ways in the center of our galaxy 22:35:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:18 !hello :) 22:35:19 Hello there, :) 22:35:21 Do you think our new users will rapidly dissipate, or will they become hurricanes? 22:35:30 idk 22:35:35 !tell Hypercane_Bot EndermanR169: Thank you for the message! :3 22:35:35 EndermanR169: Thank you for the message! :3 22:35:40 OH\ 22:35:54 More often that not, our users rapidly dissipate and don't reform. 22:36:17 But every once in a while, like the users on right now, you get a user that becomes a "hurricane", which I consider to be a chat mod or higher. 22:36:43 Quilava and Logan are special- if they had the time to show up in chat i'd say they are here for a while 22:37:01 ok im going to a quick lunch 22:37:06 Most users that have came to chat have been a while 22:37:14 i still be here 22:37:22 i'll 22:37:37 okay. 22:37:43 What ever happened to WillyBilly2006 or whatever his name was? 22:37:47 That UPS guy? 22:37:59 For someone who has an interest in hurricanes and plays video games 24/7, I'd say I'm at least a tropical depression 22:38:05 :/ 22:38:07 Anybody that joins is a TD. 22:38:16 im 22:38:17 You become a TS when you lose the "new editor" tag. 22:38:24 *im a? 22:39:00 i <3 video games 22:39:01 He faded off I suppose... he must peak in interest during Hurricane season 22:39:09 is it just me or does my icon stand out? 22:39:36 Idk. 22:39:50 same 22:39:52 Bold prediction: We will hit 20 users on chat in September 2016. 22:39:57 LOL 22:40:01 We've hit 14, who says 20 is impossible? 22:40:15 20 is Community Central Type Figures 22:40:21 it would be very hard to reach 22:40:25 Yeah. 22:40:31 yup 22:40:36 15 might just be the cap. 22:41:12 Back in the days of Steve, Andrew, etc. was the average amount of users on chat one? 22:41:18 You 22:41:21 If that. 22:41:28 what did you all think was the worst hurricane of this year 22:41:30 *minus You* 22:41:32 Hurricane? 22:41:36 Or any storm in general? 22:41:41 yeah 22:41:52 Patricia. 22:41:55 If you're talking about any storm...I'd say...wait for it...Henri. 22:42:05 Lol. 22:42:12 oh is the fails 22:42:18 Ida was a ripoff 22:42:18 Patrica to i had family there i think 22:42:19 Failicia 22:42:21 Grace. It was a total disgrace. It was disgraceful. 22:42:33 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 22:42:34 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:50 (Bye) 22:42:54 Going to go now, bye. 22:42:56 Not as much as Odile's TS Felicia. 22:42:58 Bye. 22:43:00 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 22:43:00 (hi) 22:43:00 bye 22:43:04 Cya. 22:43:06 O/ 22:43:07 (bye) 22:44:32 Felicia's puny track http://prntscr.com/9f1wiu 22:44:54 im going to create some pages, bye 22:45:01 beyeee 22:45:03 ] 22:45:03 \ 22:45:09 I am on 3 chats right now :| 22:45:18 Hint: I make pages to occupy myself when Chat is inactive 22:45:36 -!- Quilava77 has left Special:Chat. 22:46:19 brb 22:46:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:46:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:47:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:47:21 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 22:48:17 I'm going to do something interesting next 22:48:28 Re-Analyze a old season 22:53:03 -!- EndermanR169 has left Special:Chat. 22:54:08 -!- Quilava77 has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:32 hello agian 22:54:52 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 22:55:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:55:06 im doing a minecraft season lol 22:55:13 lol 22:55:30 Quilava, I am re-analyzing a old season 22:55:32 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 22:55:37 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 22:55:41 ok 22:55:44 hello again 22:55:49 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 22:55:50 hello 22:55:51 Hello Tornado 22:55:53 Hi. 22:55:53 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:03 My name is actually Jason 22:56:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:19 there should be a hurricane season for some popular shows, or is that to far 22:56:23 Logan and Jason- that goes well. 22:56:40 yeah i guess so 22:56:48 Quilava, you can create whatever you choose. If you want to, then of course 22:56:53 back 22:56:59 Let your creativity run wild! 22:57:01 ok i will keep that in mind 22:57:07 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:57:10 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:14 Guess what Hurricane my Profile Pic is? 22:57:15 well not to wild 22:57:21 what? 22:57:25 Joaquin. 22:57:32 when was that? 22:57:49 Joaquin was Early October, right after Douglas was banned. 22:58:09 oh im not good at remembering huricanes 22:58:30 It's okay 22:58:50 thanks 22:58:50 I got my 666th edit 2 Days ago... 22:59:07 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 22:59:08 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:09 on one wiki i have over 1,000 22:59:20 I showed that I had 666 edits and then made one more to make sure I wasn't cursed by the devil :P 22:59:29 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:45 lol 22:59:50 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 23:00:04 I don't go to church, so I'm here often. 23:00:44 Not really a religious person 23:00:51 Same 23:00:55 But man do I love Politics. 23:01:32 There is no heaven and no Hell to me. 23:01:33 same 23:03:39 what do you think of this? http://prntscr.com/9f24as 23:03:57 One of my friends was like "Then where do you go when you die" 23:04:11 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:04:12 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:04:31 well i do go to church sometimes 23:04:43 and I'm like "They put you in a casket, take you to a cemetery, and bury you underground." 23:05:01 or they can take your ashes 23:05:26 same thing 23:05:31 you ashes is you 23:05:40 *your 23:06:38 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 23:06:49 oh, well some cemeteries put you in a statue with other ashes but there seperte 23:06:55 and hello 23:07:02 Hello Jason 23:07:13 hopefully you don't mind me calling you that 23:07:41 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 23:08:33 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:08:40 bye 23:08:45 byeee 23:09:06 Bye. 23:09:10 -!- Quilava77 has left Special:Chat. 23:10:55 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 23:11:05 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:45 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:59 Fun Fact: There has not been one Cat5 in the Atlantic since this wiki was created 23:13:11 if we get one, it will probably be a Holiday. 23:13:40 while the EPac has seen 2 23:15:31 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:55 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 23:15:56 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:16:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:16:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:06 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:04 -!- Quilava77 has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:31 -!- Quilava77 has left Special:Chat. 23:23:34 -!- Quilava77 has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:38 hi 23:24:20 hello 23:25:18 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:HypotheticalTornado 23:25:23 i edited my page 23:25:47 and what was the other site 23:25:51 Tornado something 23:25:54 ? 23:26:01 Hypothetical Tornadoes wiki 23:26:11 you play football? tornado 23:26:14 yeah 23:26:18 and basketball 23:26:22 my bro does to 23:26:24 We like NFL Football? 23:26:28 i play baseball and soccer 23:26:36 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Tornadoes_Wiki 23:26:40 i <3 baseball and soccer 23:26:41 @Tornado 23:26:46 I like Football 23:26:52 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:26:54 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:02 !updatelogs 23:27:04 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 20 lines to the page). 23:27:24 im back 23:27:37 I like the Carolina Panthers of the NFL, Cincinnati Reds of the MLB, and the Oklahoma City Thunder of the NBA. 23:27:52 I don't follow any other sports besides Golf to a major Degree 23:27:57 and yes, I like Golf 23:28:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:28:14 i like the chiefs in NFL 23:28:24 Dont really follow baseball 23:28:25 You're team is on a roll! 23:28:31 But Go ROYALS! 23:28:43 and in NBA The Hornets 23:28:58 I invented a new insult today 23:29:04 ? 23:29:07 Calling a person "Trump" is a good one 23:29:13 I tried that and it worked 23:29:22 (brb) 23:29:35 i like the Colts/Texans(NFL), Dynamo (Soccer), Rockets (Basketball) and Astros (Baseball) 23:30:00 brb 23:30:14 nevermind 23:30:18 My Bro (HiiTZLoGaN) is at football practice right now 23:30:29 ok 23:30:36 otherwise he would probably be on 23:31:17 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:31:45 oh my page Hurricane Alexis (2015) is named after a friend who I like to troll him, but sometimes he gets revenge 23:35:16 My enemies have not gotten revenge on me this year 23:35:19 not even once 23:35:33 I have actually cursed 23:35:40 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:49 most of my enemies are my friends 23:35:53 hello 23:36:19 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 23:36:34 i gtg to pick up my bro from practice 23:36:42 k bye 23:36:50 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 23:37:10 brb 23:41:11 !hello ughreuerhg 23:41:11 Hello there, ughreuerhg 23:41:21 hello 23:43:56 Hi, Quilava 23:44:02 hi 23:44:05 (can I call you that)? 23:44:16 yeah 23:44:19 Ok. 23:44:30 or just q77 23:44:44 Anyways, welcome to Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki! 23:44:51 thanks 23:44:57 :) 23:45:02 Np 23:45:04 :) 23:49:28 -!- Quilava77 has left Special:Chat. 23:50:52 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 23:51:27 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 23:52:27 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:37 !wakeup 23:52:58 !hello PuffleXTREME, it's time to get up 23:52:58 Hello there, PuffleXTREME, it's time to get up 23:53:11 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:22 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 2015 12 16